Dance of Faith
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [One-shot] This is an introspective piece, very symbolic, describing Relena's nature, her goals, her duty, her dreams. This is up for interpretation, and the language is rather poetic, so I hope you can identify with it.


**Dance of Faith**  
By Andrea Sinisterra

This is just around 600 words long.  
  
_Author's Note:_ I started writing an introspective piece about Relena, focusing on her as a person, thinking of her ideals and her dreams, her duty to her people, etc...  
  
This could very well figure as an original, but since I wrote it with Relena in mind, I decided to post it here.  
  
I hope you like this, and I hope you can identify with this piece. Prepare for symbolic analysis!

* * *

_Her laughter danced in the air around them, the breeze blew at her hair; sun spun gold waving in a veridical mimic of her mother's tresses. Her lilting voice rang throughout the open fields, melodious as the bird's medley, joyous as she raised thin, pale arms, dancing in circles with butterflies in her hair. The sun cast its light on her, creating a halo on her head, lighting up her blinding smile; making her eyes sparkle, a vendetta against the skies and oceans. So blue. So true. __  
  
__The skies above blazed red, ivory clouds turning grey, purple butterflies shattered and slain. Yet, she still twirled in the haunting circles in tune with her laughter, her golden hair dancing its piece alongside her, gentle wings casting purple hues as they breezed. __  
  
__Raindrops heavy as lead fell from the heavens, drenching the earth, drowning the life. It poured its distressed confusion upon the lands, upon her dance, wetting her face, wilting her hair. Slowing her circles, smothering the purple against the grass and stone. Her legs struggled as they moved, trudging on the mud, dirty and tired, fighting unceasingly against the tempest. __  
  
__The fire sprang not long after the rain died, successfully igniting the wet land, over stone and grass, over purple and sand. In a ring of purple she danced, moving still, arms above her head, no tears in her clear eyes. Still, the girl danced to the rhythm of her heart, to the music of her laugh. She danced, her laughter echoed by the thundering waves in her ears, by the whistle of the breeze in her mind, by the whisper of the butterflies in her hair. She danced because there was no end, as there was never a beginning. There was just a moment in time, the moment when it all existed. __  
  
__The fire kissed the dying earth, caressing the sky in crimson, like a lover embracing an eternal soul mate. It blazed around her, threatening, demanding a pass; evil as it tempted the purple at her feet. Still she laughed to the sky, moving in slow, struggling circles to the music in the world, aching feet against the mud, tired face against the heat. __  
  
__The earth started drying at her feet, the fire started dying all around her, and over the horizon, beyond the black line at the distance, the light fought its way through. She danced still, hair against her back, smile proud at her lips. In circles, round and round, the crimson in the sky fading away into mirrors of her eyes, shades of pale oceans, majestic in their mystical folklore. __  
  
__Faded at last, light anew, the purple at her feet rose in glory. Revived after pour and heat, survivor of the relentless rain and heaving fire: The dragons of west and east. The land weathered into life again, flourishing, nourishing, and veridical. __  
  
__Her laughter danced again, drowning the medleys of beaks and feathers, succeeding the movement of light against the earths, faster than sound, truer than light. __  
  
__Into the heavens, surrounded in purples, she rose. Laughing and smiling as the creature of hope she is. A fighter among the weak, a survivor among the victims. She is light in between the clouds; she is music in between the dread. She is the crystal of snow in the blazing fire, singing her life into the lands of men. She is the last color on earth, a foundation of hope among the ruins of hell; a protector on earth, persevering hate after hate, sin after sin. __  
  
__And with her dance, she'll lull the world into her step; with her laughter, she'll walk the world into her wisdom; and with her light, she'll lead the world into the truth._  
  
**The End.**


End file.
